Un mismo destino
by spidercerdoyharrypopotter
Summary: Por casualidad o quizás el destino un grupo de chicas y otro de chicos cruzan sus caminos. Unos pertenecientes a un grupo de carreras clandestinas y el otro miembros de una banda de música. Desde el momento que se encontraron su mundo se puso patas arribas.
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera historia que publico espero que os guste. :)**

**Los personajes que salen son tanto de Naruto como de One Piece.**

**Estos pertenecen a los maestros Masashi Kishimoto y Eiichiro Oda.**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una mañana de primavera y una joven de unos diecinueve años con un largo pelo anaranjado corría por la calle, se había levantado tarde e iba con retraso al ensaño de la banda. Girando la esquina se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo, pero como si no pasara nada se levantó y salió corriendo ni siquiera se disculpó. El chico con el que chocó no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y ayudarla pues lo único que vio fue un destello naranja salir corriendo.

Mientras en un bar de la ciudad…

Había un grupo de chicas esperando a su "manager" y amiga a que llegase para empezar a ensañar las canciones que tocarían ese fin de semana.

- No es normal que Nami aún no haya llegado-decía una rubia con el pelo recogido en una alta cola.

- Ino no te preocupes, además solo han pasado cinco minutos de la hora de quedada- contestó una peli azulada con flequillo y el pelo tan largo que le llegaba casi a las caderas.-Bueno, vamos a esperar unos minutos más y si no aparece la llamamos

- Si, chicas, Hinata tiene razón, no hay por qué impacientarse- dijo tranquilamente una rubia con cuarto coletas.

Al mismo tiempo que decía esto la rubia la puerta del bar se abrió y apareció la peli naranja con gotas de sudor por la frente y respirando con dificultad después haber corrido para llegar a tiempo cosa que no pasó.

- Lo siento chicas, a nuestra clase la castigaron y tuvimos que quedarnos un rato más.-contestó Nami explicando el porqué de su retraso a sus amigas.

- No pasa nada Nami, ahora que estás aquí lo mejor es que ensañemos- dijo una chica con el pelo rosa largo con tirabuzones.

- Eso, eso, Perona tiene razón comencemos antes de que me muera de hambre- grito una chica con un gorro verde y cabello rosa chicle.

A todas se les cayó una gotita por las preocupaciones que tenía Bonney, ella nunca cambia.

- A chicas antes de que se me olvide- dijo Nami- Tenemos que ir a buscar el vestuario para la actuación además falta repartir los panfletos por la ciudad.

- ¡Ahh!- grito Ino emocionada y estrellas en los ojos- por fin, a ver si así atraemos a más público y nos hacemos famosas.

Otra gota se cayó por las cabezas de las demás. Después de eso, comenzó el ensaño. Tenían la suerte de que el bar solo abría de noche y el propietario le debía un favor a Temari, por lo cual les dejó actuar.

Formaron la banda hace unos años atrás, pero ese fin de semana sería el primero en que tocarían para un público. Normalmente ensañaban en el sótano del instituto donde nadie las oía y podían ensayar tranquilas. Llevaban casi medio año buscando bares donde poder tocar pero todos las rechazaban por no tener experiencia tocando en vivo y en directo. Por suerte encontraron este bar llamado "La posada de los Piratas" cuyo propietario era conocido por el hermano de Temari y después de que ella y Nami negociaran sobre poder actuar allí el hombre aceptó. Además les dijo que si conseguían llenar el bar las dejaría tocar más veces. Por ello, todas estaban nerviosas por ser la primera vez, ninguna decía nada pero cada una lo demostraba con gestos de nerviosismo desde que se enteraron que tocarían.

Se pusieron a ensayar, probaron los altavoces, los instrumentos, las luces, no dejaron nada sin preparar, vieron cómo se iban a mover por el escenario, todo lo tenían controlado y con todo lujo de detalles. Sobre las ocho ya lo tenían todo listo para la actuación del día siguiente.

- ¡Puff! Estoy hambrientaaa…- dijo Bonney sentándose en una silla del bar.

- Y yo quiero dormir un rato, no hemos parado en toda la tarde- comento Temari sentándose al lado de Bonney.

- Chicas habéis hecho un buen trabajo- felicito Nami- Mañana será un gran día. Ahora vamos a cenar algo al centro comercial y vemos la ropa que nos vamos a poner mañana.

- Si, vamos- dijo Hinata.

- Eso así podemos ver algunas tiendas y la nueva temporada acabará de entrar- gritó Ino.

- ¡Horohorohoro! Siempre estás igual era raro que no dijeras nada sobre ropa- dijo Perona.

- ¡Y que lo digas!- secundaron a la vez Bonney, Temari, Hinata y Nami, esta última con un brazo en la cabeza.

Esa misma tarde en otra zona de la ciudad, cinco chicos se dirigían a un bar en el centro de la cuidad llamado "Anbu". El grupo de chicos era muy escandaloso por lo que llamaba la atención de la gente que pasaba por su lado. El grupo iba encabezado por un chico pelinegro con un sombrero de paja y a su lado iba un rubio con tres marcas en las mejillas y junto a este último un castaño con dos marcas rojas en forma de triángulo en sus mejillas. Detrás de estos tres chicos iban dos más tranquilos, un pelinegro con una venita en la cabeza de escuchar tantas estupideces de sus amigos y otro chico con un color de pelo particular, pues era verde.

- Este fin de semana vamos a arrasar en el bar- decía el moreno con la marcas en las mejillas.

- ¡Pues claro que sí, Kiba!- secundaba el rubio.

- ¡Shishishishishi!- reía el chico del sombrero de paja.

- Estos siempre están igual no paran- comentaba un peliverde por detrás.

- Y que lo digas- dijo el pelinegro- Por suerte hemos llegado ya, a ver si dentro se calman un poquito.

Los chicos entraron al bar y dentro vieron a sus demás amigos en la mesa del fondo. Había tres chicos, un pelinegro con pecas y un sombrero de estilo cowboy naranja con dos caras una sonriendo y otra triste que jugaba con su móvil encima de la mesa, un castaño con una coleta que parecía que estaba en las nubes y otro pelinegro de brazos cruzados con un gorro blanco y algunas "manchas" color marrón y gracias a este no se veían sus ojos. El primero en llegar a la mesa donde estaban estos tres chicos fue el chico con el sombrero de paja que ni corto ni perezoso saltó encima de la mesa y gritó:

- ¡Ace! ¡Torao! ¡Shikamaru! ¡Ya estamos aquí podemos empezar! ¡Shishishishishishi!- empezó a reír.

- ¡Luffy! Bájate de la mesa y no grites ya hemos visto que acabáis de llegar- dijo el chico con el sombrero naranja.

- Ace, tiene razón Luffy, que problemático- comento el chico de la coleta.

- Tu siempre igual Shikamaru jajaja- río el rubio.

- Naruto, tú también eres problemático- murmuró Shikamaru.

- Luffy-ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Torao- dijo con un tic en la cabeza el chico con el gorro blanco

- ¡Shishishishi!- seguía riendo Luffy.

- ¡Ay, madre mía! Que alguien me explique cómo tengo unos amigos tan escandalosos.- decía en voz baja el pelinegro.

- Sasuke-teme te he oído- acusó Naruto.

- Y que, es la verdad dobe.-respondió este.

Entre Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a saltar chispas y Shikamaru se metió en medio para que pararan de discutir. Mientras Law seguía intentando que Luffy dejara de decirle Torao algo casi imposible. Por otro lado, el chico castaño con las marcas en las mejillas se acercó a Ace.

- Ace, ¿dónde está Neji?

- Esta de camino Kiba, trae información sobre una posible competencia.- dijo este tranquilamente mientras seguía mirando su teléfono móvil.

- Así que competencia ¿eh?- dijo en voz alta el peliverde.

- Sí, Zoro, así parece ser- dijo una voz a las espaldas de este.

Cuando se giró pudo ver a un chico de unos diecinueve años con una larga cabellera castaña y una bandana en la frente color negro, aunque sin lugar a dudas lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos, pues tenían un color blanquecino y lila algo típico en su familia.

- ¿Qué información traes?- le preguntó Ace a Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Intentaré subir un capítulo durante cada semana o dos semanas depende de la inspiración.**

**Disfrutar del capítulo :D**

**Los personajes pertenecen a los maestros Oda y Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 2

El grupo de chicos se sentó en la mesa esperando a que su último amigo en llegar comenzara a hablar. Nada más que se oía el ruido del camarero limpiando algunas copas y poniéndolas en su sitio. Estaban esperando a que Neji hablara hasta que Luffy se hartó de esperar.

- ¡Pero di algo Neji! ¡Estoy empezando a aburrirme de tanto esperar!- a todos se les cayó una gotita por la cabeza al escuchar a Luffy pero que se le iba a hacer si él era así.

- Bueno, por lo que sé este sábado va a haber una carrera en el polígono industrial abandonado. Sé que van a competir "los piratas de Kidd" y "Akatsuki", además la carrera es abierta por lo que puede competir quien quiera. También es probable que alguna de las "Kuja" participe pues está cerca de sus territorios. Aún no se nada más, pero en cuanto me entere os lo digo.-finalizó Neji –Bueno, otra cosa quería deciros… etto… -dudó Neji- es probable que mañana no venga a veros actuar, pero si vais a competir nos veríamos después, ¿vale?- dijo Neji un poco preocupado por la reacción de sus amigos, en especial de los tres más escandalosos del grupo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a venir a vernos?- gritaron a la vez Naruto, Luffy y Kiba, dejando casi sordos a sus demás amigos.

- Bueno… verás… tengo un compromiso…

- Nada de excusas Neji- dijo Naruto.

- A menos que nos digas que compromiso tienes- continuó Kiba.- Quizá… ¿una cita con una bella chica?

Todos se quedaron viendo a un Neji sonrojado esperando que les contara por qué no iría a la actuación de sus amigos, pues tenían curiosidad. Neji suspiró sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, así que optó por contarles la verdad a sus amigos.

- La verdad por la que no voy a venir mañana es porque voy a ver como toca otra banda.

Las palabras dichas por Neji cayeron como un balde de agua fría en sus amigos que tocaban en la banda, es que acaso se había cansado de escucharlos, es que ya no tocaban tan bien… ¿por qué? Era la preguntan que se hacían los integrantes de la banda, incluso Ace, Shikamaru y Law se lo preguntaban.

- Chicos no pongáis esa cara, no os estoy suplantando.- parecía que Neji leía las mentes, pues ahora mismo ese era el pensamiento común que tenían todos los chicos.- Es solo un compromiso además es una banda nueva, es probable que como no tengan éxito no vuelvan a tocar.- dijo Neji intentando que sus amigos se relajaran.

- Pero y si tienen éxito, igual que te vas tú pueden irse los demás fans del grupo- dijo Naruto, creando así un aura oscura en el grupo.

- Chicos no os preocupéis eso no pasara-decía Neji con una gotita en la cabeza intentando levantarle el ánimo a sus amigos.

- ¡Ya sé!- dijo Luffy- Tengo una idea ¡shishishsishi!

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda pensando en la posible idea de este y recordando lo que pasó cuando le hicieron caso la última vez. Cuando vieron que Luffy iba a contar su idea cruzaron los dedos para que no fuera muy alocada pues lo malo o bueno de Luffy, depende, es que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza hace todo lo posible por realizarlo. Así Luffy dijo:

- Podemos ir a ver a esa nueva banda tocar y ver lo buenos que son.

Nadie se esperaba que Luffy dijera eso, pues en realidad era una buena idea y para nada alocada. Así cambiaban la rutina de todos los sábados y hacían algo diferente. Todos se miraban asombrados por la idea de Luffy en verdad que no se lo esperaban.

- Y bueno ¿qué decís?- preguntó el chico del sombrero de paja a sus amigos.

- Que es muy buena idea Luffy- le contestó su hermano Ace.

En el centro comercial de sureste de la ciudad un grupo de chicas salían y entraban en distintas tiendas sin tomar un solo descanso. Llevaban probándose ropa desde que salieron a las siete y media del ensayo. Bonney estaba que no aguantaba más tenía mucha hambre y su fanática amiga de la ropa, Ino, parecía no querer tomar ningún descanso. Por fin el grupo consiguió sentarse en un sofá mientras Ino se probaba ropa.

- ¡Por fin!- dijo Bonney- Estoy muerta, Ino nos lleva dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial sin descanso.

- Y que lo digas, vale que también me gusta la ropa y demás, pero esto es inaguantable- comentaba Perona mientras hacía pompas con un chicle.

- ¿Por qué no vamos ya a cenar algo o compramos comida rápida y cenamos en casa?- preguntó Temari.

- Sí, cuando salga Ino vamos a cenar.-contestó Nami.

Después de unos veinte minutos a que Ino terminara de comprarse y probarse la ropa fueron al primer restaurante que vieron, compraron la comida y se fueron a casa. Vivían las seis juntas en un departamento en una buena zona residencial apartada de la zona céntrica de la ciudad. El departamento tenía tres habitaciones, un cuarto de aseo, un salón-comedor, una cocina y una pequeña terraza. Bonney y Perona compartían cuarto y era el primero que encontrabas, además se caracterizaba por tener las paredes color rosa y bastantes poster pegados por las paredes tanto de bandas como motos. En el cuarto siguiente dormían Hinata e Ino, este tenía una decoración en tonos lilas y blancos haciendo una buena combinación por lo demás era una habitación bastante simple. Y enfrente de estas dos habitaciones dormían Nami y Temari, su cuarto tenía paredes color azul mar y los muebles eran en tonos anaranjados por lo demás no llamaba la atención.

Cuando llegaron a casa cenaron la comida que habían comprado, cuando terminaron se acomodaron en los sillones y se pusieron a comentar la actuación que tendrían mañana.

- ¿Y se lo habéis dicho a algún amigo?- preguntó Bonney

- ¿Eh?...No- contestó Perona.

- Yo la verdad que tampoco le he comentado a nadie.- respondió Nami.

- A mí me hubiese gustado pero tampoco le he dicho a nadie.-siguió Ino.

- Yo tampoco pero supongo que mis hermanos vendrán con algunos amigos- contestó simplemente Temari sin darle importancia.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad gracias a que el jefe del bar es amigo de tu hermano nos deja actuar, es lógico que vengan.-dijo Nami.

- ¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?-pregunto Perona.

- La verdad es que se lo he dicho a mi primo Neji, además esta tarde me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que iría con unos amigos.

- ¡Ah! Conque el bombón de tu primo irá.-dijo Ino. Hinata se ruborizó al escuchar esa frase dicha por su alocada amiga rubia.

- I-I-Ino n-n-no digas e-e-eso.

- ¡Horohorohorohoro!- reía Perona por la actitud tímida de su amiga.

- Pues tendrás que presentárnoslo.- comentó Temari.

- ¡C-c-chicaaas! Q-q-que es mi p-primo.

- ¡Jajajaja!- rieron todas.

Después de charlar un rato más se fueron a dormir, ese había sido un día muy ajetreado y necesitaban coger fuerzas para el día siguiente.

**Hasta dentro de una semana, espero que os esté gustando la historia** 3


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaa a todos!**

**Os traigo un nuevo capítulo :)**

**Como siempre los personajes de One Piece y Naruto pertenecen a los maestros Oda y Kishimoto.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste.**

**Aquí os dejo el Capítulo 3.**

* * *

Había un gran ajetreo en el departamento de las chicas pues Bonney, Ino y Temari querían entrar a ducharse al mismo tiempo y estaban discutiendo en la puerta del aseo sobre quien iba a pasar antes. Nami estaba desayunando unas tostadas con mermelada de naranja mientras intentaba ignorar los gritos de sus amigas por el aseo, aunque era algo casi imposible y estaba empezando a cabrearse por tal escándalo. Perona se encontraba en pijama sentada en el sofá haciendo zapping e Hinata acababa de salir de su habitación y se dirigía al aseo. Y como si no pasara nada Hinata entro al aseo dejando por zanjada la discusión por ver quien entraba antes a este entre las tres chicas. Esto provocó el silencio absoluto en el departamento solo oyéndose el ruido del agua caer y el ruido de la tele, aunque enseguida se sumó la característica risa de Perona.

-¡HINATA!

Se oyó por todo el apartamento el grito que pegaron las tres chicas que esperaban para entrar al aseo. Por lo demás, la mañana pasó tranquila, viendo la tele, haciendo trabajos para el instituto y la universidad, limpiando un poco el piso… Los problemas vinieron después de comer notándose los nervios del grupo de amigas por la actuación de esa noche.

Sobre las cinco y media las chicas empezaron a arreglarse, prepararon la ropa, se maquillaron y se peinaron. Tenían que darse prisa pues tenían que ir al bar sobre las siete y media para preparar todas las cosas. Cenarían en un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba cerca y a las nueve y media comenzaría el concierto.

Cogieron cada una sus respectivas mochilas con la ropa para la actuación y sobre las siete se fueron del piso. Tenían un garaje cerca del bloque de departamentos donde vivían y allí había dos coches y dos motos. Tanto los coches como las motos estaban tuneados y personalizados, una de las motos una Suzuki GSX-R 1000 verde esmeralda combinado con rosa chicle que le pertenecía a Bonney y la otra moto una Yamaha YZF R-125 de color rosa, negra y blanca era de Perona. En cuanto a los coches uno era un Alfa Romeo Brera de color mandarina perteneciente a Nami y el otro un Honda CR-X color púrpura que era de Temari. Perona y Bonney cogieron sus motos y Temari, Hinata, Ino y Nami se fueron en el coche de esta última.

Cuando llegaron al bar se encontraba Tobi, el dueño del bar, esperándolas para ayudarlas a prepararlo todo. Tardaron una hora y algo en dejarlo todo listo, habían probado el sonido, las luces, como se iban a poner y habían practicado una o dos canciones. Tobi estaba abriendo el bar para que la gente empezara a pasar y las chicas se estaban cambiando en el aseo de personal. Debido a que el aseo era muy pequeño tuvieron que pasar de dos en dos, las primeras fueron Temari y Bonney, seguidas de Ino e Hinata y, finalmente, Perona y Nami. Tobi las llamó diciendo que faltaban veinte minutos para que salieran al escenario.

* * *

Por otro lado, en un edificio de dos pisos con un cartel de neón se oían gritos y cosas cayendo al suelo, dentro de este se encontraba un grupo de chicos corriendo de un lado para otro.

- Os dije que empezaba a las nueve y media- decía Neji con un tic en el ojo e intentando no gritarle a sus amigos.

- ¡Que sí Neji, pero el problema es que se nos ha olvidado! ¡Shishishishsi!- gritaba Luffy con una camiseta roja en la mano.

- ¡Claro, Dattebayo! Eso nos lo dijiste el viernes y hoy es sábado y ya no nos acordábamos- comentaba un hiperactivo rubio.

- ¡Solo ha pasado un día cabeza merluzo!- grito Neji perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Woo! Que pereza me da ir.

- Normal en ti Zoro, preferirías estar durmiendo o entrenando.

- Shikamaru no eres el más indicado para hablar que tú eres un poco vago- dijo Kiba.

- Tsk. Sois exasperantes, como no os deis prisa vamos a llegar más tarde aún y parece que Neji está perdiendo los nervios- zanjó la conversación Sasuke.

Apoyado en un Audi TT blanco se encontraba Neji con los brazos cruzados, tamboreando los dedos en su brazo. Se notaba lo enfadado que estaba y la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ace estaba a su lado diciéndole algo, seguramente intentando calmarlo. Por suerte y para alivio de algunos Law habló.

- Ya estamos todos, podemos irnos, acordarse de que hay carrera así que iremos directos después del concierto.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntó inocentemente Luffy.

Todos lo miraron con cara de incredulidad y varios se tuvieron que contener para no darle una colleja.

- Eso significa que te tienes que llevar tu moto si quieres participar en la carrera- le contestó con un tono aburrido Shikamaru.

Después de eso cada uno cogió su vehículo y salieron de su "casa-garaje". Tendrían que haber tardado unos veinte minutos en llegar al bar donde se realizaría el concierto pero en cinco minutos ya estaban allí. Dejaron sus motos y coches bien aparcados y el grupo de nueve chicos iban a la entrada del establecimiento entre bromas y risas.

* * *

Dentro de ese establecimiento habían salido al escenario cinco chicas y habían ocupado su sitio correspondiente. Temari tenía enfrente de ella la batería y estaba preparada para tocarla. Bonney había sacado su guitarra eléctrica en tonos verdosos y rosados metalizados y afinaba algunas cuerdas asegurándose de un buen sonido. Perona estaba junto al piano eléctrico e Ino cerca de ella con su bajo de varios tipos de lila. Se podía ver a Hinata a un lado de Bonney jugueteando con sus dedos signo de que estaba nerviosa. Mientras a un lado del escenario, Nami veía como el bar se iba llenando poco a poco estando casi completo, además desde la barra se podía ver a un Tobi más contento de lo habitual. Cuando Nami vio la hora le hizo una seña a Tobi, el cual asintió con la cabeza y levantó su pulgar en afirmación. Sin más demora Nami les hizo un gesto a sus amigas para que se prepararan y salió al escenario.

* * *

Antes de entrar al bar, Neji se paró en la puerta y miró a sus amigos muy seriamente, puede que incluso más de lo habitual, esto les causo un escalofrío a casi todos los miembros del grupo de los chicos, y les advirtió.

- Más vale que no hagáis nada, dios quiera que como os metáis en algún lío la vais a pasar canutas- más que advertir amenazó a sus amigos fijando más la mirada en sus dos amigos más problemáticos, Naruto y Luffy.

- Te prometemos que no haremos nada malo- dijeron estos dos dándose por aludidos.

- Que problemático…-murmuró Shikamaru.

Después de esta advertencia por parte de Neji entraron al bar que para su sorpresa estaba más lleno de lo que esperaban. Además, parecía que habían llegado a tiempo pues una hermosa chica de un largo y ondulado cabello de color anaranjado salió al escenario. Era una chica que no solo llamaba la atención por su tono de cabello sino, también, por su despampanante cuerpo que debido a la ropa que llevaba resaltaba un poco más. El conjunto de ropa era un top pegado al cuerpo de color blanco y bordes dorados que resaltaba con su piel broceada y una falda corta de color vino junto a unos tacones de unos 15 centímetros blancos. Cuando llegó al centro del escenario cogió el micrófono y anunció a la banda que iba a tocar. Acto seguido se encendieron las luces del escenario y se descubrió a la banda.

Los chicos habían cogido una mesa casi al final del local pues no había mucho sitio libre delante y menos para nueve personas, aun así tenían una buena visión del escenario. Todos los chicos centraron su atención al escenario cuando se encendieron las luces y así descubrieron a los que serían sus rivales, mejor dicho "las". La cara de los integrantes del grupo exceptuando la de Neji era digna de retratar, la mitad tenía la boca abierta y los demás las cejas levantadas. Neji no puedo evitar soltar una risilla aunque sus amigos no se dieron cuenta pues todavía no daban crédito a lo que veían. La música ya había empezado a sonar y parecía que no se iban a recuperar de la impresión, a excepción de varios de los chicos más fríos del grupo como Trafalgar Law o Sasuke Uchiha.

- No puede ser que nuestra competencia sea una banda de chicas- murmuraba Kiba.

- Esto va a ser problemático- comentaba Shikamaru.

- ¡Bah! Centraros y vamos a escuchar como suenan antes de preocuparnos- decía Ace.

- Vamos a por cerveza o algo de beber- habló Zoro.

- Sí, yo te acompaño- Law se levantó de la mesa junto a Zoro y antes de marcharse a la barra pregunto a sus colegas- ¿Lo de siempre?

- Sí- respondieron de forma unánime los siete chicos sentados en la mesa.

- Y algo de comer, me muero de hambre y si es posible que sea un buen pedazo de carne-dijo Luffy causando así que a todos le saliera una gota de sudor en la frente.

Zoro y Law fueron a la barra y mientras en la mesa, todos los chicos estaban atentos al escenario. La mesa se quedó en completo silencio y cuando llegaron Zoro y Law con las bebidas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, pues sus amigos eran un poco escandalosos. Estos dos último también dirigieron sus miradas al escenario y comprendieron perfectamente su forma de actuar.

En el bar solo se oía la música y la voz de la cantante del grupo, todas las personas dentro del bar dirigían sus miradas a las cinco chicas subidas en el escenario. Era difícil fijar la mirada en una sola pues todas llamaban la atención. Al fondo y manejando la batería se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios peinados en cuatro coletas de ojos verdeazulados, lleva unos vaqueros desgastados y rotos con varias cadenas colgando y una camiseta de color blanca y encima una de tirantes rota y agujereada morada. A la izquierda estaba una chica peli rosa de largas coletas altas onduladas, destacaban las botas altas de color rojo junto a la falda de estilo gótico negra con unas medias rotas y un corsé rojo de cuero, que tocaba un piano eléctrico. Justo al lado suyo había una chica alta y de pelo rubio platino con flequillo y recogido en una cola alta de caballo dejando sus ojos azules al descubierto. Esta tocaba el bajo, llevaba una minifalda morada de cuero, unos tacones cerrados de color negro y una blusa semi-transparente del mismo color que la falda. En el lado derecho de la batería se encontraba otra chica de pelo rosa chicle y ojos lila con unos shorts verde eléctricos y medias con mosaicos de colores, llevaba una camiseta blanca corta que enseñaba el ombligo y un chaleco con capucha del mismo color que los shorts y en los pies llevaba unas botas negras militares. Finalmente, en el centro del escenario y con el micrófono en mano se encontraba la última integrante del grupo. Una chica de pelo negro-azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura con flequillo recto y unos extraños ojos blanco-alilados, esta llevaba unos vaqueros de pitillos y una camiseta de rejilla negra con una bandolera lila debajo y una chaqueta hasta el codo vaquera a juego con los pantalones, y para finalizar unas botas negras.

Zoro y Law dejaron las bebidas en la mesa y se sentaron, restándoles importancia a las chicas que estaban en el escenario.

- Luffy no hay carne- dijo tranquilamente Zoro.

Y de esta manera la tranquilidad de la mesa despareció y se formó un gran escándalo al que los miembros de esa mesa ya estaban acostumbrados.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en una nave abandonada, un grupo de encapuchados trazaba un plan que llevarían a cabo esa misma noche.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo 3, a partir de este las cosas se van a ir poniendo más interesantes. **

**Falta nada para que los chicos y las chicas se conozcan y empezarán los problemas.**

**Espero que tengáis paciencia y que os vaya gustando :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
